


Matching Strapless Bra and Panties

by Akinasky



Series: Phoebe and The Seer (Kyra) [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Every girl should read this, F/F, First Kiss, Kyra is trying to put a strapless bra on, Phoebe Likes cuddling, Sharing a Bed, and its hilarious, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Kyra is trying to put on a strapless bra and is struggling because seriously, its tough. And she kisses Phoebe for the first time.





	Matching Strapless Bra and Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 Prompt "Who could do this?"
> 
> I am really enjoying writing these stories where Kyra is experiencing some of the things that woman have to deal with. I hope people can find this and have a laugh.

Phoebe woke up for the fourth day in a row with Kyra’s arm draped over her waist and her nose tucked into the back of Phoebe’s neck and didn’t push away. For the fourth morning in a row. Instead she closed her eyes and let the alarm tell her when to actually be awake. Lying in bed, letting Kyra snuggle her in sleep, Phoebe had to consider for a moment that she liked having Kyra around, as a friend and as someone she shared a bed with even while she figured that she was abusing this new friendship when she didn’t really think she wanted anything more. They weren’t doing anything despite Kyra’s constant reminders that she wouldn’t mind if they were doing something more but Phoebe had so few friends outside her sisters who she’d slept in the same bed with more often than not. When did the cuddling cross a line? When did it mean something else?

 _‘Probably when I let the woman curl up behind me and spoon’_ , Phoebe thought with a weary sigh.

“You’re awake?” Kyra asked from behind her neck, moist air moving across her neck making Phoebe wriggle a little at the sensation.

Phoebe nodded, “I have to go to the office today, no movies or shopping or anything like that. I have got to go to work!”

Kyra nodded, “I’m supposed to stay here? With the surly one and Whitelighter junior?”

Phoebe snorted at the sisterly descriptors and answered, “You can’t come with me and going out on your own while Zankou is still out there looking for you may be dangerous.”

Kyra rolled away with a sigh, “You just don’t want me out there seeing the world without a babysitter. You think I’m going to do something stupid or evil.”

Phoebe shook her head, sitting up and pushing her legs out from under the covers while the cold air sent gooseflesh all the way and down her exposed skin. She resisted the urge not to climb back under the blankets, heading to her closet to get dressed and started fixing her hair.

Kyra went to take a shower, after her initial frustration about having to maintain personal hygiene she discovered that she _loved_ to shower and would spend fifteen to thirty minutes in there depending on how many sisters wanted to get into the bathroom.

Today it was only about fifteen minutes before she came back into the room, a little slump in her shoulders, left bare by the towel that was wrapped around her body and another containing her wet hair.

Phoebe grinned at her in the reflection of her vanity mirror, “Paige kick you out?”

Kyra nodded.

Without another word, Kyra walked over to the closet and dropped her towel causing Phoebe to groan and hastily look away even as Kyra grinned at her reaction. Though Phoebe couldn’t stop glancing over as Kyra donned a pair of lace black panties with ease though she preferred ‘commando’ Phoebe convinced her to wear thongs or bikinis at least some of the time. Apparently, she didn’t really wear underwear in the Underworld. What would be the point, Phoebe guessed?

Next came the matched nude and black lace bra but this one was one of the bras that were made to be strapless and Kyra was struggling to get it to stay up without the straps to help. She leaned back, her hair falling loose from the towel. Her stomach was pooched out and just as she reached behind for the third time in as many minutes trying to hold the bra on her chest then moving her hands to the back to latch them and failed, Phoebe turned around with a barely contained smile.

“Having some trouble there?”

“Who could do this?” Kyra snapped and threw the bra to the ground and started rummaging in the closet again, bringing out her ‘demon top’ that had turned out to be a complicated wrap of fabric that Kyra could remove and put on with ease of years, much like Phoebe could do with a bra.

“Whoa now, there’s no need to don your demon clothes, it’s just a strapless bra which is going to take a little practice.”

“You said I needed to wear one with the blue dress and I want to wear the blue dress!” Kyra threw the demon clothing on the ground next to the bra so Phoebe stood and walked over as the ex-demon crossed her arms petulantly under her breasts, pushing them up and together. Phoebe ignored the purposeful display as she leaned down and grabbed the bra.

“Turn around and lift your arms for me,” Phoebe order gently and watched her feet until they were faced away from her. She stood and reached around Kyra’s waist to pull the bra tight, “Place the underwire at the bottom of your breasts, get it fitted into place.”

Kyra did it and the picked up her wavy locks of hair over her shoulder so Phoebe could see what she was doing. It was an easy three clicks into the little hooks before Phoebe looked at the dress she was planning on wearing. It was a light blue with an off the shoulder and straight white neckline with a slit at the center. It was kind of dressed up for around the house but maybe Kyra would realize that on her own and change later. It didn’t really matter.

“Why is this bra so much tighter?” Kyra asked, her fingers digging at the bottom edge of the bra and Phoebe waved her hand away and gently adjusted the bottom and Kyra sighed though she was still wiggling a little.

“It’s tighter because it’s got to do all the work without the straps, at least your breasts aren’t too much bigger otherwise it would have taken a lot longer to find a couple of good bras, let alone matching ones.”

Kyra turned to the side a little and examined her stomach, “Do I look fatter to you?”

Phoebe chuckled but sobered quickly when Kyra glared at her.  “No of course not.”

“I just think the food I’m consuming is going to cause weight gain, I never had to worry about these things before and I have eaten a lot! Why do I need to eat so much? These human bodies are so difficult sometimes.”

Phoebe didn’t think the half meals she’d seen Kyra consuming the last couple of days counted as a lot but she just pulled the blue dress off the hanger and put it up in front of Kyra.

“So, put your hands on my shoulders and step into the dress,” Phoebe directed completely ignoring the repeated complaints about being human. Kyra had been wearing a lot of free-flowing skirts and peasant blouses but this dress, she’d really loved so Phoebe got it for her even though it was more than what she would normally spend on one piece.

Kyra placed her hands on Phoebe’s shoulders and stepped into the dress, putting her less than two inches from Phoebe when she shimmied the dress up Kyra’s hips and her arms went into the arm holes. Phoebe gestured for her to spin around again and did up the zipper with a smile, smoothing the fabric and squeezing her shoulders gently.

“You look beautiful,” she said sweetly.

Before Phoebe could move away, Kyra spun around and pressed a quick kiss to Phoebe’s lips before pulling back and staring at her in surprise. “Wow,” Kyra whispered and Phoebe had to agree even as she stumbled back a half step so it wouldn’t happen again.

Her lips tingled a little and her chest seemed to be suddenly full of butterflies, ready to sweep her heart out of her chest. “Uhh,” she responded eloquently.

“Yes, well think about it,” Kyra said and flounced out of the room, leaving Phoebe standing in the middle of the room, confused and alone.

“What the hell was that?”


End file.
